monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Guide Each monster should get a screenshot and a section explaining moves and how to fight them. This was moved due to the massive size after some edits were made. Additionally, I added this at school, and I\ll be up all night adding tips. As soon as I get past Gravios, I'll add tips for higher level monsters. -SteamPunkRue Yian Kut-Ku -Level 1, Quest 1 Should be extremely easy, just keep dodging and slashing at the head. With starting weapons and armor, it can be a little difficult, but once you get the hang of dodging any weapon can be used easily. Be sure to get some weapons from this fight, as the starters become useless very quickly, and this creatures armor helps a lot with the next monster. If you take damage as you try to learn the controls, be sure to use a potion. Remember, the best way to play this game is by placing it on a table, and using your right hand with two fingers to do all the actions. Congalala -Level 1, Quest 2 Be sure to use something that you move quickly with. This monster has a tendency to leap across the stage and pummel you, making a hammer, lance, or other fast weapon a good choice. No part of this monster is hard, but using slower weapons makes it hard to get in range. Just be sure to dodge his jumps, and keep smashing him when he stops. Daimyo Hermitaur -Level 1, Quest 3 This monster is a terror for low experience hunters. Get a +1 weapon before attempting this, +2 if you still have troubles. His main trick is that he goes under the sand. When he does, place a bomb onto the ground as soon as his back is underground, and it should knock him into chance mode. Be sure to dodge his water jet, as that does a huge amount of damage. Aim mostly for his head, and stay away from the back of the monster until you get unbreakable armor. Khezu -Level 1, Quest 4 For this monster you need roar cancel. Without it, you can beat him, but its a hard battle. The best armor for the first time you battle this foe is Conga Armor. The thunder resist and the No Instant Deaths make it a great beginner armor, and a great set of this monster. When he roars, just wait for it to be over, but try to get as far away as you can before he does, making it harder for him to hit you. To get him into chance mode, throw a poison dagger at him when he has red flashes over him and he begins to call lightning around him. If you hit him in this state, you will get paralyzed, so try to get away when he does this. I would reccomend a great sword, personally I used a Rooster Decapitator +2 to great effect here, getting a B ranking on my first attempt. Be sure to defeat this foe until you craft his armor, as the Red Khezu is even harder without it. Basarios -Level 2, Quest 1 This is a literally rock hard monster. Using Hermitar armor should help if you intend on using a fast weapon, otherwise a great sword, hammer, or lance are best for this monster. Breaking the fragile area directly below his head will greatly increase your chances of winning this battle. If you can get a powerful weapon, this battle becomes a;most laughable, as long as you can avoid some of his attacks. Beware his gas attacks. When he begins to gas, simply roll away instead of to either side. After a second, slash his head a few times, and retreat. If you use a great sword, you should be able to get the two breaks on his chest quickly. Blue Yian Kut-Ku -Level 2, Quest 2 When you see it start to charge at you, throw a flash bomb, then attack its head. The head should be the spot you keep attacking the entire time. The tail can be removed, but will not stop many of its attacks, and you can still get hit by the stub of the tail.This monster is fast, so you shouldn't use a heavy weapon. Lances work will to close the gap, but an armor with a MoveSpeed up works just as good, such as Yian Garuga D armor. Dual Swords can be brutal against this foe, if your slashes are used right. As with all monsters, learn its moves for a while and then try for real. Great swords (unless you have a fast armor) are not a good choice for this fight, but most other weapons are. Just be sure to keep up with the monster to attack it as much as you can, or you'll find yourself out of time. Blangonga -Level 2, Quest 3 Blangonga is a jumping terror. Its fast, hits hard, and is an extremely difficult monster- until you abuse your shock traps. Start by giving some distance away from the monster, place a shack trap, and wait. Dodge any snowballs thrown at you, and then wait for the monster to dash towards you, and get stuck in the trap. Use a slash to activate his chance mode, and beat on him. If this doesn't work, either upgrade your weapons, or use something that does more damage. Dual swords are a great option for this fight, as long as you can get the chance. Rathian -Level 2, Quest 4 This monster is hard. Very hard. If you can, get a friend to defeat this foe, as one can draw agro and the other can cut off the tail. The tail is key for this fight, as it can poison you, and will keep doing so until you cut it off. Attacking its wings is a useless attempt, as they take little damage and your blade will bounce off of them. This battle is about dodging. Just keep practicing dodging its attacks, and getting counters. Once you've learned its moves, you should be able to slip around its attacks and be able to start beating on its head until that breaks. The head is the primary spot you should be attacking. Be sure to use a slash when its in the air, this will activate chance mode. If you can get it, use Rathian armor. The anti-poison suits this fight perfectly, and I would recommend getting it for when you have to battle the Pink Rathian (Which despite its weak color is a fierce foe). Great swords, lances, and Sword and Shield weapons work very well, and dual swords are the best, but only after you know you can dodge upwards of 70% of its attacks, Hammers could also be used, but its difficult to get the tail off. Yian Garuga -Level 3, Quest 1 He is a bit hard to beat with DS, cause his whole body is hard except for his head. If you get him into a "Chance", you better take advantage of it. Red Khezu -Level 3, Quest 2 This creature behaves much like its subspecies. If you do not have Khezu armor, GET IT. The roar cancel and the anti-parlyze are the only way to get a good score, or even defeat this monster. Once you do, this fight is a lot easier. As with most creatures, you'll want to mostly attack the head of this creature, as you do around 80% damage to it. This goes up with each break you do to the head. If you have the right armor, when it roars, you have the perfect setup to starting really bashing on him. Either smash him with a hammer or great sword charge, or just starting comboing him with any other weapon. Lances didn't work will for me, but slower weapons suit this fight as you can use vertical slashes without having to worry about hitting the wings and bouncing off of them. Dual swords are also amazing, since you can stay next to the head, as long as you can dodge his bites. Do not get paralyzed. You will die. It will suck. Again, when he begins to charge his lightning, a dagger at the right time will knock him into chance. Shogun Ceanataur -Level 3, Quest 3 Monoblos -Level 3, Quest 4 This is one of my favorite monsters to fight in the game. The main part of the battle is the monster either - Running right at you, or the monster burrowing underground and coming up three times to attack you. When he runs at you, this is either dodgeable or blockable, and gets you a slash that will come in handy. He should do this a few times, then swing his horn, or his tail at you. Dodge these too, and keep beating on him. At some point in the battle, he will start to go underground. When the last bit of his tail goes underground, place a bomb on the ground. Dodge when he comes up, and the bomb will startle him into a chance (If this doesn't work, use a slash). Keep this up until he comes up form the sand, and the battle should be over quickly. Great swords in particular work very well in this fight, and any water based weapons do heavy damage to this foe. His lack of status ailments means that practically any armor works well in this battle. Pink Rathian -Level 4, Quest 1 Tigrex -Level 4, Quest 2 Tigrex is terrifying. Hes fast, leaps around a lot, and has fast and powerful attacks. You will need fast armor if you intend on dragging a great sword into this battle. Shock traps are also a great asset, but honestly I feel the best way to approach this battle is with a Hammer. Keep pounding on its head until you knock it out, and then wail on him. Thunder weapons are the key to winning this fight before the time limit. I would recommend a Purse Bop, Cactus Creamer, or almost any lance. Sword and Shield and Great swords are not good for this battle, as they are either too slow, or aren't well suited to fighting such a foe. Dual swords should only be used when you have a hammer partner, who can they stun Tigrex and you can beat on him. Dodging him is very hard. His most lethal attack is a series of three dashes, each aimed at you. This is how you can set him up to get a shock trap. This fight will be hard to survive, so be careful with your potions. Be sure not to spend the whole time running, or you'll find yourself out of time. If you have too, buy a 10000g drink, but I would rather you talk a fellow hunter into helping you. *Slashing him while he is on the trap does not knock him into chance mode - Can anyone confirm this? Gravios -Level 4, Quest 3 This is the first monster that you bounce off of everything at the start of the quest. Get up close and use vertical slashes on his stomach to break it. Gravios is a bit weird because I have no idea where the cutoff between the head and the chests's hitboxes are. Once the chest is broken, it's head is now vulnerable. I haven't done it yet but the best method to get the tail is probably to counter the tail with a vertical slash so you get the initial critical plus the damage from the 2nd hit that bounces off. I used a great sword with Bathios armor, and I'm still having trouble getting damage done to him. This may be a fight where unbreakable armor and dual swords would be a good combination. One strategy is to use the high amount of damage from poison to kill him. Using a weapon with that stat and just tapping him to rebuff the effect might be able to kill him, ill post after testing. Rathalos -Level 4, Quest 4 Diablos -Level 5, Quest 1 Azure Rathalos -Level 5, Quest 2 Kirin -Level 5, Quest 3 Well, first off it not a very good idea to DS on Kirin. Mainly cause DS can barely reach the head/horn, you also have to get up close, and three, you need to be one heck of an evader to get all of those slash attacks in your stock. Your best bet is to use Lance, Gunlance or GS. Gun lance works best for me (^U^) Lunastra -Level 5, Quest 4